An Unexpected Change
by Ginny2012
Summary: Ron arrives with some unexpected news. Ginny decides to help but something that may change her entire family's life happens.
1. Chapter 1 (06-27 18:18:55)

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

As I finish reading Lily's bedtime story, The Three Brothers, I think of a time when she was a baby. She was barely a year old. Harry and I had just finished putting Albus and James to bed when Lily woke up crying. When I went into the room, I saw that her godfather and my brother, Ron, had Apparated into her room. When I saw him I was oveecome with joy as well as frustration because he had woken up Lily after I had spent 2 hours trying to put her to bed.

"Ron!! What's up?!?! Is everything okay?"

"Ginny, relax. Everything is fine. I came ro talk with you. Is Harry here?"

"Yeah. He's downstairs. Come on."

When we went downstairs, Ron told us what he came here for.

"I have really great news. Hermione is pregnant again," Ron said.

"That's awesome Ron!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't believe I was going to be an aunt again. I was so happy for Ron and Hermione, but I was curious as to why Hermione hadn't come with Rin to tell us. I know you can apparate and disapparate while your pregnant. I decided to ask him.

"Ron, why isn't Hermione with you to tell us?" I inquired.

"Well, that's actualky why I came here. Hermione is sick. Nothing is working, not even magic. I came over to ask Ginny if she could come and stay with us to try and help her. She can't sleep, won't eat, can't walk. I'm seriously worried about her Gin."

 _So that's why she didn't come_ , I thought to myself. I couldn't believe what I had heard. I knew how much Ron cared for Hermione and knew if anything happened to her he would de devastated. I did the only thing I could: I kissed goodbye to Harry and dissaparated to the Weasley's house without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

LOOKING INTO THE EYES OF DEATH

So, you know the expression looking into the eyes of death? Well, that's literally what I saw when I lookes into Hermione's eyes. They were hollowed out and her milk chocolate eyes had lost their color and were a dull gray. I didn't know what had happened. Still, I have to give her credit, she had a giant baby bump for one thing. For another she had her son, Hugo who was only two years old, on her hip while yelling at her four-year-old daughter Rose to stop climbing on the furniture and ahe was making dinner all the while. You could tell she was struggling though because she had a raspiness to her voice which made it hard to yell and she was slouching over against her belly from all the weight. Hermione also had the bushiness of her hair that I remember from my first year when she and Harry and Ron had saved me from tge basilisk. As soon as Rose saw me she bolted over and embraced my leg as if it was the last time she would see me.

"Auntie Ginny!!"

"Hey pretty Rosie. What are you doing up so late??"

"Daddy had to go somewhere so he couldn't read my bedtime story with me. I'm waiting till he gets home."

"Oh,well you better be being good for your mommy."

Saying that reminded me of why I really came here. As I looked at Hermione wearing a weak smile on her face, I addressed Rose. "Rosie, sweetie, why don't you take your brother upstairs and play with him until I come up tho read you a story."

"Okay," she replied with a smile on her face as she took Hugo upstairs to get bedroom to play.

I went into the kitchen to see how Hwrmione was holding up and to see if I could tell what was wrong wuth her. I pulled out my wand and muttered,"Accio medical kit," since I didn't bring it with me. As soon as it arrived, I lookes through it to see if there were any cold presses for her. I casted an illumination spell to look into her eyes when suddenly Hermione calapsed to the ground, but not before I caught her and set her down gently. Suddenly, I realized what was going on with her. Having worked at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for a short period of time, I saw lots of different diseases. Hermione had a rare disease called Retoronymph. No one knows about it because the last known case that was deadly was dated back to nearly the fifteenth century. I quickly looked through my bag for medicine. I had dealt with this before despite its rarity.


	3. Chapter 3

CATCHING THE NYMPH

Luckily, Retoronymph is easily cured before it becomes deadly so long as it is caught before it spreads. By saying so long as it is caught, I mean that quite literally and by before it spreads, I mean before it reproduces. Reteronymph is pretty much what ut sounds like. Reteronymph is when a tiny purple nymph finds a way into its host's ear. Thr host dies not know about it until it is to late or they are saved. The nymph gets ready to reproduce and then after it does, the baby nymphs start to eat away at the insides of the host. Luckily, I caught this case in its early stages. The nymph has not yet reproduced and is still hibernating. By muttering a retrieval spell, I was able to catch the nymph coming out of Mione's ear. As soon as I did this, Ron and Harry arrived.

"About time you guys got here. I just finished taking care of Mione. She'll need to rest a whule befire she will be back to her normal self. You may need to help her around Ron. I've decided to stay to help take care of the kids."

"Sorry," Ron replied, "We had to talk about something."

"Whatever, just get over here and help me get her upstairs so she can sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention this before. I do not own any of these characters except for June, Cole, and Lucy and Lorena. Thank you!!!!**

ANOTHER UNEXPECTED VISITOR (OR TWO)

After we got Hermione to bed, I went into Rose's room and saw her reading to her little brother. I stood in the doorway watching until little Hugo saw me.

"Aunnie Ninny!" Hugo cried while he stumbled over to me laughing. I picked him up, threw him in the air, and then caught him. I did this multiple times causing Hugo to laugh over and over. I couldn't help but smile. He laughed so easily.

"Hi sweetie. Did big sissie Rosie read to you?" I cooed.

"Mmhmm!! We wead the fwree brovers!"

"Om my goodness! That's so cool! What story do you guys want to read now?"

"Ummmm... The Hopping Pot!!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Why don't you go get the book and we can read it together okay?" After readung the story to them, I kissed Rosie goodnight and took Hugo to his nursery. He passed out almost as soon as I layed him in his crib. When I went downstairs, I saw Ron and Harry on the floor playing with Lily while James was sitting in a chair with Albus on his lap and James was reading to Albus. I went over to the boys. "Hey, why don't we have a sleep over here tonight? " I asked them.

"Please?" they both inquired in unison. So I told them to go upstairs and get changed. I told Ron and Harry that we were staying and I took Lily and got her changed with a quick flick of my wand and took her to Hugo's nursery where there was an extra crib. I layed her down and kissed her goodnight. I went into the kids' spare room to check on Albus and James. I saw that Albus had apparently crawled into bed with James. He must have had a nightmare. I went downstairs and sat on the couch with Harry and put my head in his lap and closed my eyes as he rubbed my head. I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up with a fright as a loud bang echoed through the house. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy and her oldest daughter June, who had just started Hogwarts. They seemed nervous about something but I couldn't figure out what.


	5. Chapter 5

DANGER!!!!!!!!

Lucy ran over to me and whispered in my ear about men that were chasing her and June because of a jinx Lucy cast towards them because they were saying innapropriate things and being rude, obviously drunk. They came here because it was the only safe place they could think of. "June, everything is going to be okay. Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep? That way your mom can talk to us about what happened so we know how to better keep you safe," I soothed her seeing the anxious expression on her face. Lucy felt relieved that I knew how to handle the situation. I wasn't sure whothese people are, but I was sure that I wouldn't let them harm any of my family. I sent a patronus to Luna and Rolf so they could help guards the house and know what's going on. I also told them to just bring their twin boys, Lycan and Lysander.


End file.
